His Childish Games
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't take his childish games any longer.


Written for Hermione Haven's Bingo Square N4 - "Being hexted by a witch was not one of the things on my bucket list, i can assure you. - .com

Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.

Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

**His Childish Games**

It took everything in her to not roll her eyes as she watched Tony flirt with his latest assistant. She was just like the last - tall, blonde, and heavily chested.

If Tony had a theme, tall, busty blondes was it.

All things that Hermione wasn't. Not that she was jealous, because she wasn't. She told herself over and over again that Tony was just her boss, nothing else. She didn't have feelings for him, and she most certainly was not jealous.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Oh, Mr Stark," the assistant murmured. "I was wondering, did you have plans after work? It's my birthday, you know."

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, alerting the two to the fact that she was still in the room. "Mr Stark, we need to finish going over my report," she said firmly, pinning him with a look. Hermione knew what the young girl was after - money and a good time - both of which Tony would be more than happy to supply.

The last thing they needed, or she needed as his public image representative, was another scandal in the paper. Another article about Tony seducing one of her assistants, when it was typically the other way around.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I thought we were finished," Tony said, arching a brow at her.

"We're not," she said firmly.

"Very well then," Tony said. He returned his attention to the young girl. "Bianca, darling, I'll talk with you later."

Bianca pouted, but nodded, leaving the office. She swayed her hips suggestively, closing the door behind her as she left.

Hermione's eye twitched in anger. "Seriously?" she hissed, rounding on him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her innocently.

"This is just going to end up in another PR mess that I'm going to have to fix," Hermione said, huffing. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him angrily. "When are you going to learn?"

"First off, I can do whatever I want," Tony said, arching a brow at her. "And secondly, your job is to fix my messes."

"It would be a lot easier if you didn't keep making so many," Hermione countered.

Tony leant back against his desk. "You're jealous," he said after a moment's consideration.

Hermione sputtered. "Absolutely not."

"It is," Tony said, grinning. "It's why you get my team to fire all of my assistants."

"No, it's because you flirt and cross boundaries with all of them," Hermione hissed.

"Just admit that you're jealous, and I'll stop flirting," Tony said, a smirk on his face that ended up giving his ploy away.

Hermione opened her mouth to report, but abruptly shut it. Finally, it all clicked. Tony was trying to make her jealous. It's why he was overtly flirting in front of her all the time. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Tony laughed. "Come on, Hermione, you know you're too stubborn to just say something, so my thoughts were to help you along."

"You could have just told me you fancied me yourself," she said, shaking her head at his antics.

"But where's the fun in that?" Tony asked, shrugging. "So, are you ready to admit you're jealous?"

Hermione hissed, casting two quick stinging hexes his way. She tried to hide her smile as he yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm where the hex hit. He looked at her, a pout on his face.

"That's for being a jerk," Hermione said firmly. "And for acting like a child."

Tony took a step towards her. "Okay, I can honestly say being hexed by a witch was not one of the things on my bucket list, but now that we've done it, I can cross it off." He took another step towards her, stopping right in front of her. "And I can say that I never want you to hex me again, so I guess I'll just have to tell you the truth: I'm crazy about you, Hermione." He paused. "Now, I have to know, do you have feelings for me back?"

Hermione answered by kissing him firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his firmly. "Does that answer your question?" she teased, looking up at him.

Tony chuckled. "It does, but maybe you should tell me again just to be sure."

Hermione laughed before passionately kissing him once more.


End file.
